A Game Between Assassins
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Assassin!AU. Draco and Hermione are too assassins who enjoy making the other's life miserable.


**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **The Triwizard Tournament  
(AU) Assassin / (Scenario) We both get a mysterious invitation to a shady place, and nobody else turns up aside from the two of us, so how about we find out what's happening? / (Dialogue) "Did you just say all that in front of the cashier? Aren't you embarrassed?" / "Nope, not at all." / (Trope) Body Swap / (Character) Mandy Brocklehurst / (HoH OTP) Dramione

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Even  
Pocket billiards - Write about two people playing games.

xXx

 **A Game Between Assassins**

Draco eyed the woman who remained oblivious to his presence. He smirked. This would be an easy kill. He aimed his knife and with expert precision, he threw it. It should have bedded itself in his target's heart. Instead, another knife came flying out of nowhere and knocked his off course.

It landed uselessly on the ground. The woman looked down, gasped, and ran away screaming for help.

Draco glared into the dark.

A figure, a _woman_ , with curly hair tired into a low ponytail stepped out into the light for a brief moment, just long enough for him to see her.

"Granger," he whispered fiercely.

She winked at him, waved, and disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

Hermione Granger. An assassin almost as well known in the underworld as Draco himself. She was the bane of his existence, and she constantly got in his way. He'd destroy her if it was the last thing he did.

X

Hermione stealthily stalked her target. Once she executed this guy, she'd make a good chuck of change when she should her client the proof. She raised her knife, ready to slash his throat as soon as she got close enough.

Instead, another figure got to him first, taking the kill that was meant for her with a thrown knife. She knew who that particular knife belonged to as well.

She glared up at the tree, where Draco Malfoy casually leaned against the trunk, his feet firmly on a sturdy branch. "He was _my_ kill," she growled.

Draco didn't move a muscle. "You got in my way, so I got in yours. Don't play games with _me_ , Granger. You won't win."

"We'll see about that."

She loved toying with him and annoying him. It was fun, but now she was hell bent at making him pay for ever messing with her and her job. He'd regret crossing her.

X

The two of them continued their game. They got in each other's ways, making it nearly impossible to complete their jobs. They goaded each other, teased each other, and basically, made life difficult.

It all came to a head one day.

They both received identical notes.

 _Come to the warehouse district area at 9 PM tomorrow night. You know the area I'm talking about. And come alone._

Hermione and Draco showed up at the same time. He grabbed his knife, and she copied his movement with her own knife.

"You," they spat simultaneously.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I should ask you the same thing."

" _I_ got an invitation," Hermione spat.

"Well, you're not so lucky because so did I," Draco retorted.

They were about to look around and try to find the meaning behind this when Mandy Brocklehurst, another assassin they were both familiar with, showed up.

"Aww, good, you're here."

"W hat is the meaning of these?" Hermione asked dangerously.

"Tell us, or I'll slit your throat," Draco warned.

Mandy didn't seemed too impressed by his threat. "I'm here to give you a little advice. The two of you are giving assassins a bad name. All of your petty game playing is absolutely ridiculous. We're supposed to be feared, and you're making all of us a laughing stock."

Hermione and Draco didn't say anything.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Life would be so much easier if the two of you would just admit that you broke the cardinal rule of what being an assassin was all about."

"What rule?" Hermione asked even though she knew what rule Mandy was referring to.

Draco looked at her like she was an idiot for even voicing the question.

Mandy shook her head. "You fell in love. You didn't just allow yourself to grow weak because of the emotion, but you fell in love with another assassin. You better figure out what to do because if you keep causing these kinds of problems, the two of you will need eyes in the back of your heads to avoid knives to your backs."

Draco sighed when Mandy ran away. "So, do you think Brocklehurst is right?"

"Don't ask stupid questions," Hermione ordered.

"I asked a stupid question? _You're_ the one who asked Brocklehurst what rule she was talking about. Everyone knows the rule."

And just like that, they were back to arguing.

But this time, when Hermione waved her knife around in a threatening manner, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into a fiery kiss. When they separated for air, Hermione gasped, "Brocklehurst was definitely right."

"No shit," Draco muttered, kissing her again.

If their passion between the sheets was anything like the passion in their fights, they would never want to leave the bed.

xXx

(word count: 780)


End file.
